ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Titans Earth
Team Titans Earth is an organisation of 5 teens fighting for truth and justice all around the world. Their base is of the other side of Jump City, home to the original Teen Titans. They are all honorary Titans through their own ways. Their leader Crossbow, is the most serious of the group. Eklypse is the youngest and the most mysterious members of Titans E. Surge is the smartest of the group as he was home schooled by his father Dr. Powers. He also seems to have a crush on Rush as they have many similarities. Rush is a bit of a prankster and she is always rushing ahead without thinking. Last of all Wildfire. Wildfire is Starfire's younger brother and is a fun loving member. He has a crush on Crossbow but because Crossbow is so serious, Wildfire has never managed to win her over. To see the list of episodes click here. Members * Crossbow: Crossbow (AKA: Paula Bertinelli) is the leader of Titans E. She always likes to be in charge and is very serious. Sometimes she can get a bit to determined sometimes leaving her vulnerable. She is a vegetarian and refuses to eat meat. * Eklypse (AKA: Eklypse Luna): Despite his age he is probably the most mature member of Titans E, even Crossbow isn't so serious sometimes. With his past of his mother dying and blaming it on himself he has always been quite the sad-sack. He escaped his father the evil moon demon, Lunaron, to go to his cousin Raven and live with her as a Teen Titan, instead he wound up being part of Titans Earth. Eklypse's closest friend is Surge as they were the first to males in the Titans Earth group. * Surge (AKA: John Powers): Surge is the smartest of Titans E. He has an excellent knowledge of technology and control over it too, along with electricity. He got his superpowers in a lab accident with his father's lunatic ex-assistant when he was kidnapped by him. His father encouraged him to become a hero because of his past. He became an honorary Titan by helping the Teen Titans track down Overload and saved Cyborgs life. He also seems to have a crush on the speedster/prankster of Titans E, Rush. * Rush (AKA: Leela Adams): Rush is the niece of Barry Allen (AKA: The Flash). She inherited his powers and was trained by him on how to use them. Her father Drake Adams is a single father because Rush's mother Henrietta Adams died of Cancer. Rush is a prankster and she likes to pull a lot of them on Crossbow. She is the Titans Earth official 'Nickname Giver' as he has given everyone in the group a nickname, much to everybody's annoyance. Eklypse has been given the most and hates the one: Sunshine. Her best friend with-in Titans E is Crossbow, even though they are complete opposites. Rush is laid back and messy while Crossbow is serious and neat. She is very fast and rushes into situations without thinking * Wildfire (AKA: Ryand'r): Wildfire is the fun-loving one of the group. He is the younger brother of Starfire and comes from the planet Tameran. Wildfire and Eklypse don't exactly see eye to eye as they are complete opposites but they still get along well. Wildfire seems to have been taught by Rush that having fun is pulling pranks and being annoying. Wildfire has developed a crush on Crossbow but all his attempts to ask her out have failed due to the fact that she is either too busy or too serious...to take him seriously. Category:Teams